


hobby.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Drooling, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Rings, Swearing, it's 1985 bitch, logan can get drunk but only for short periods of time, ooc probably, the reader aka logan's doc and nanny lmao, wolverine ring is supposed to be inspo for logan's future ID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Logan needs to find a new hobby.





	hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be smutty but i couldnt write it so i went down the direction of logan being DRUNK and needing to go HOME (ps this is v ooc to me)

Logan had his cheek pressed to the bar, head heavy against the old wood. He was staring at the bottles of aged alcohol sitting behind the bar itself on the glass shelving. The day bartender, Larry, had cut him off a while ago, thought it was odd that he kept drinking but didn’t get tipsy. Logan swore it’d hit him like a truck later, but for now he was okay. 

That was until the night bartender, Gerald, came in and called you. 

_“I’m fine with you droolin’ on my bar, Logan, but at least keep slappin’ money down if you’re gonna do it.”_ Gerald joked, dialing your number on the wall phone. He stopped talking to Logan and spoke into the phone. _“Sorry to wake you – oh, I didn’t? Good! He’s… yeah, he’s here again.”_

Logan’s head lolled to the side as he waited, Gerald standing over him.

“It’s 1985 and this is still your only hobby,” The bartender sighed, picking up Logan’s head by his hair to casually wipe up his drool. “Find a new one. Your lil’ friend can’t keep collectin’ you. Worried sick about you, though.”

“Mmm.” Logan hummed, genuinely just tired. The two heard the door slam open and hurried steps towards him. “Uh-oh! I’m in trouble.”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing him by the collar of his leather jacket and forcing him to his feet. His boots scuffed against the flooring, the bartender grinning sheepishly at you. “Sorry, should’ve given him some water.”

“He’ll be fine, Gerald. Thank you.” You tossed some money down onto the bar, the bartender snatching it up as another customer reached for it. “Have a good night.”

“Same t’you!”

You went outside, walking Logan with you. You dragged him to your truck, opening the door and shoving him in the passenger’s side. You heard him groan, his leg twisting awkwardly as you grabbed the loose material of his jeans and straitened it with an apology. 

“Didn’t have to come for me, kid, I would have sobered up eventually.” He told you, watching you close the door before walking briskly to your side and climbing in. “Mean it.”

“Someone has to collect your ass,” you muttered, turning the keys sharply as the engine roared to life. The old truck shifted under your companion’s weight. “If it’ll be me for the rest of eternity, so be it.”

“Won’t be alive that long.” Logan said dejectedly, propping his feet on your dash. You glanced at them, sighing to yourself. “Me or you.”

You shook your head, making a quick turn over a few parking spaces to peel out of the lot and drive back to your own apartment. The drive was slow, purposefully so, and you had the windows rolled down. At some point his head had lolled to one side and you glanced at him, realizing he was staring at you. You watched the lights outside wash over him, beautiful colors painting his tanned skin as they passed. 

“What?” You asked, feeling your eyebrows furrow curiously as you glanced back at the road. You looked at him once more before you focused on the road fully. “Logan, what is it?”

“I love you.” He said simply, his voice sounding clearer but you shrugged, playing it off as him still being a little tipsy. “You know that?”

“You’re drunk,” you told him, shaking your head as you shifted in your seat. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“An’ you call me stubborn? That’s priceless, kid.” There was a pause he took, then, a long inhale that he made audible as the lights washed over you, as well. “I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate you, I do. I don’t know how I love you, I can’t remember how long ago it started but… it’s a feelin’, I think, more than anything. Feels like my heart’s got a heavy ass anchor on it and, _damn it,_ anytime you’re not with me and filling the void isn’t-“

You heard him trail off and that long inhale was turned into a heavy exhale as you waited for him to continue. He didn’t, so you broke the tension.

“I’ve never heard you speak so much,” you muttered, fingers twitching nervously against the wheel as you drove. Your apartment was within your line of sight, your jaw clenching as you found words. You licked your lips, rolled your shoulders, and offered him the only thing you could think of. “I’ve got some leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge if you want it.”

You glanced at him and he nodded, glancing down at your fingers. His eyes were gazing at the silver ring on your pinky ring, the thick metal had an engraved wolverine on it, the jaws coming up around the edge of the ring to bite its own tail.

“Sure.” Logan replied, thanking you softly once you were in the driveway. You kissed his cheek, acknowledging his thanks gently. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

As usual, after eating, he ended up beside you in your bed, weighing down the other half as you stared at the wall where you lay on your side. You felt heat radiating from him, his muscular form taking up quite a bit of space on the small mattress.

(You decided that night, after letting your mind wander, it might be time to get a larger mattress.)

**Author's Note:**

> aye hope u enjoyed this was ooc all to hell


End file.
